Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 096
Major Events *Not an official Battle City Duel. *Whoever wins gets the other player's Millennium Item. The loser is sent to the Shadow Realm. *Yami Bakura Duels with regular Marik by his side. *Many abilities of The Winged Dragon of Ra are revealed. *As the player's Life Points decrease, they lose a portion of their body. *Bakura loses, but isn't sent to the Shadow Realm because of the Millennium Puzzle playing host to a portion of his soul. Marik also isn't sent to the Shadow Realm because of a portion of his soul is inside Tea. Featured Duel: Yami Bakura vs. Yami Marik, Part 1 Turn 1: Yami Bakura Yami Bakura draws "Fearful Earthbound" and subsequently sets it. He then Normal Summons "Goblin Zombie" (1100/1050) in Attack Position. Turn 2: Yami Marik Yami Marik draws "Remove Trap" and subsequently sets it. He then Normal Summons "Drillago" (1600/1100) in Attack Position. "Drillago" attacks and destroys "Goblin Zombie" (Yami Bakura 4000 → 3500). Yami Bakura activates "Fearful Earthbound" which will inflict 500 damage to Yami Marik each time one of Yami Marik's monsters attack, but Yami Marik activates "Remove Trap" to destroy it. Turn 3: Yami Bakura Yami Bakura draws Spirit Message "I". Yami Bakura's hand contains "Exchange", "Multiple Destruction", "Gernia", Spirit Message "I", and "Destiny Board". Yami Bakura Sets 2 cards. He then Normal Summons "Gernia" (1300/1200) in Defense Position. Turn 4: Yami Marik Yami Marik's hand contains "Black Pendant", "Melchid the Four-Face Beast", "Jam Defender", and "The Mask of Remnants". Yami Marik draws "Card of Sanctity" and subsequently activates it to make both players draw until they have 6 cards in their hand. Yami Bakura then activates "Multiple Destruction", forcing both duelists to discard their entire hand and draw 5 cards. Yami Bakura however takes 100 damage for each card that he discarded by this effect (Yami Bakura: 3500 → 2900). Yami Marik's hand contains "Joyful Doom", "Makyura the Destructor", "Rope of Life", "Card of Last Will", and "Pot of Greed". Yami Marik Sets a card. Turn 5: Yami Bakura Yami Bakura draws "Puppet Master". Yami Bakura then Tributes "Gernia" to Tribute Summon "Puppet Master" (0/0) in Attack Position. Yami Bakura then activates the effect of "Puppet Master", paying 1000 Life Points (Yami Bakura 2900 → 1900) to Special Summon "Headless Knight" (1450/1700), "Goblin Zombie", and "The Earl of Demise" (2000/700) from the Graveyard in Attack Position. However, they cannot attack. Yami Bakura then activates Magic Card "Dark Designator" to add "The Winged Dragon of Ra" from Yami Marik's Deck to his hand. He then activates his set Magic Card "Exchange" to take "The Winged Dragon of Ra" from Yami Marik's hand while Yami Marik takes Magic Card "Monster Reborn" from Yami Bakura's hand. Yami Bakura's hand now contains "The Winged Dragon of Ra", Spirit Message "N", "The Portrait's Secret", and "Premature Burial". Duel concludes next episode. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Differences in adaptations * When Bakura thinks that Yami Marik is expecting that he will win via "Destiny Board", "Destiny Board" is shown over Bakura in the dub. * In Marik's hand, "Black Pendant" is changed to "Morphing Jar" in the dub, and also in Bakura's hand "Morphing Jar" replaces "Premature Burial". * In the Japanese, after Bakura activates "Multiple Destruction", Marik has "Joyful Doom", a Normal Monster whose art is covered in shadow, "Rope of Life", "Card of Last Will" and "Pot of Greed" in his hand. In the dub, "Gift of the Mystical Elf" replaces "Joyful Doom", the Normal Monster appears to be "The Earl of Demise", and "Fearful Earthbound" replaces "Card of Last Will". Marik then sets a card in both versions, which is later revealed to be "Joyful Doom", despite not appearing to have it in his hand in the dub. Notes